


How Do You Get Any Work Done?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	How Do You Get Any Work Done?

Trying to fit in dates between your job at the firm and his job with the FBI was nearly impossible, so technically you were only on your third date even though you’d been “seeing each other” for six weeks. 

Both of you knew there was something there, so after going back and forth through text, you decided to start adding in lunch dates whenever possible. Now here you were waiting for him to grab a slice of pizza. You already had a table and were people watching, taking in the seemingly boring interactions of others you always found interest in. And then there he was. Fuck, he was sexy. That beard. Those brown eyes. That perfect smile. Yum. “Hey, you,” he said, bending down to give you a quick kiss. 

“Hey, sexy. I’ve missed our dates.”

“Me too,” he replied as he pulled a chair out to sit down across from you. “Work has been insane.”

“Same.”

You both laughed as you placed your coats over the backs of your chairs to save your table before going inside to place your order. “Can I get a slice of pepperoni and a Diet Coke?” You asked the cute girl behind the counter. 

She smiled - that kind of retail smile that actually hid the fact that she wanted to punch faces - and gave you your change, turning to Luke, who ordered a slice of meat lovers and a Sprite. 

Stepping to the side, you started talking about work and kind of got lost in it until your food was ready. “The cutie is waving at us. I think our food’s done,” you said without thinking. 

As you grabbed your slice, Luke cleared his throat. “So,” he mentioned, turning to go back toward your table, “You realize you just called the woman behind the counter cute, right?”

“Yea,” you chuckled. “Oh, I guess that’s something I should mention. I like women too.”

Luke glanced backward toward the woman and then back at you. “Well, that’s good to know. I happen to like guys also,” he mentioned with a smile. “So I guess we have that in common too.”

He liked men and women. You liked men and women. This was going to be the start to a wonderful relationship. “Fantastic, so we can both look at men and women and make comments without the other one getting all weird about it, right? Because that was a major thing in my last relationship. If I made a comment about anyone, man or women, he’d get insecure. And frankly, I can’t and don’t have the patience to deal with that anymore.”

Luke laughed heartily as you got back to the table and began devouring your food. Neither of you had realized how hungry you were. “Don’t worry, I try and only get into relationships with people I trust to stay faithful, so we can both talk about men and women and be good.”

“Fantastic,” you replied, “so, now that I know this about you, do you work with any hotties?”

“I work with all the hotties,” he laughed, taking out his phone. “One I won’t include in their is David Rossi, but that’s only because he’s pushing retirement age. I’m sure he was a good-looking man in his day.” 

That made you laugh to the point where soda almost came out of your nose. “But the rest of them? I need pictures. Let’s go,” you snickered. 

First was a beautiful woman named Tara Lewis. Apparently, she’d started the year before Luke had. She was stunning. He had a picture of her in a red dress that made your mouth water. “That’s only one of six?”

“Yea, Tara, my boss, Emily, JJ, Penelope, Matt and Spencer. All hot.”

This was going to be a long lunch. You were going to oogle together. “Okay next.” 

Next he showed you Matt. “Oh, those muscles. That smile. How do you manage to do work?”

“It’s tough, especially in the office,” Luke admitted, “But when we’re on a case, then lives are at stake, so it’s not as difficult a thing to overlook, you know?”

“Fair enough. I can’t imagine doing what you do, but that makes sense. Okay, who’s next?”

“This is JJ. She has two kids.”

“Shut the fuck up! She has two kids and looks like that? Damn! I’m jealous.”

Luke playfully swatted your arm. “You shouldn’t be. You’re stunning yourself.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Alvez.”

Then he showed you Penelope. Quirky was an understatement, but it made her all the more beautiful. Then was Emily. “Oh, have I told you my weakness in women is women who look like the could kill me?”

Luke nearly choked on his food. “Good to know. She could by the way.”

“And look good doing it,” you laughed. “Okay, last one, Spencer is it?”

He nodded and swiped his phone one last time. “To be honest, if I was going to have a threesome, I’d want him involved. He’s hot and doesn’t know it.”

“He doesn’t? Really?” That was unfathomable. He was geeky sexy. He had to know it. But apparently not.

Over and over again, you swiped through the pictures of his very sexy teammates. “Well, I have no idea how you get any work done at the office. Bravo, Luke.”

Before you knew it, it was time for both of you to head back to work. “Unfortunately, duty calls,” you said.

He looked at his watch and came to the same conclusion. “Another lunch date soon?” He asked hopefully.

“What about tomorrow, so long as you don’t have a case?”

With a quick peck on the lips and a slight look of disappointment that you had to leave so soon, he nodded. “That sounds good to me. Maybe we look at your team tomorrow?”

“My team ain’t much to look at. How about we oogle celebrities tomorrow? I can show you to woman who gave me my bisexual awakening.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

Teasing him a bit was fun. “Until tomorrow, Luke.”


End file.
